


crowds

by d_aredevisl



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Social Anxiety, reader has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: Prompt: 14/314: hurt/comfort3: “look me in the eye; are you sure you’re alright?”the reader has social anxiety and a famous boyfriend, not a good mix.





	crowds

you walked through the airport gates noticing the crowd and felt your hand immediately start to get shaky and sweaty, calm down (y/n) you’ll be fine.

as you and tom started making your way through the crowd him stopping every now and then to take pictures, you had your head down repeating head down, don’t make eye contact your fine to yourself.

no one spoke to you as they were all there to see tom which you were grateful for until one fan asks you to take a picture of them for her, you accepting obviously to not look rude and took the phone with shaky hands and tried to get the best possible picture for this girl.

once the picture was taken the girl came over to grab her phone giving you a small thanks and continued on her way, you turn around to look at tom who was already staring at you with concerned eyes.

“are you alright (y/n)?” he asks you coming to over to you and wrapping an arm around you that eased your nerves quite a bit.

“yeah just a little nervous but I’m fine,” you say trying to reassure him but who could see that you were lying.

he was about to say something else but was cut off by a whole heap of screaming fans running at you both, you immediately reacted badly to the screaming and somehow managed to get out of the crowd and make your way to the car waiting outside for you guys.

once inside the car you sat there trying to calm yourself while you waited for your boyfriend. around twenty minutes later, tom finally showed up looking tired and hoped in next to you.

“(y/n) what's wrong?” he says grabbing your hand to comfort you.

“nothing I'm fine,” you say forcing a smile.

tom then reached out and grabbed your face is his hands and pulled your face close to his, looking you in the eyes.

“look me in the eyes, are you alright?”

at that your let your emotions all come out telling tom about your anxiety and stuff and tom just listened patiently and once you were done wrapped you in a big hug.

“don’t ever feel scared to tell me how you're feeling, I’m here for you.”


End file.
